POWER OF LOVE
by Mrs. Ashley Optimus Prime
Summary: Tori and Blake are getting married. When Tori and Rebecca get pregnant. Rebecca starts to think how will she tell her children that Lothor is their grandfather? Read on.
1. WEDDING OF THE CENTURY

Power Of Love

Wedding Of The Century

Tori and Rebecca were getting the recpection hall ready downtown. Tori is going to marry Blake. Rebecca had married Hunter two weeks before Tori and Blake's.

"Well Tori everything is set." said Rebecca. Every table was covered in blue and navy cloth,blue and navy napkins with their names and the date of their wedding which is May 21,2012, their wine glasses were the same as the napkin. So basically their wedding is all navy and blue. Their theme is Water and Thunder United.

Blake,Hunter,Shane,Dustin and Cam were out buying tuxeos. Their's is bascially black with a little bit of their ranger color. "Well Blake just in four weeks you are going to marry Tori." said Hunter. "Yes, I'm ready." said Blake smiling.

Two weeks before 'I DO'

Tori was getting fitted for her dress. It was basic white dress,halter one with blue gems around the neck,all around the dress. She picked a tiara instead of a veil and it was also decked out in navy and blue diamonds. It was an amazing dress.

"It's perfect!" said Tori.

"Now Miss Hanson for the maid of honor and bridemaids is navy and blue dresses with spagehetti straps,and lenght to the floor." said the tailor.

Tori looked at the dresses and smiled. "They're perfect!"

Later that night it was the dinner practice. It went perfect, Tori snuck away to the water and sat down. "You trying to sneak away?" aske Blake as he sat beside Tori. "No just wanted to sit by the water." said Tori. "Well two weeks away from becoming Mr.& Mrs. Blake Bradley." said Blake.


	2. WEDDING DAY

Wedding Day

8:30 am

Tori got up, it's her day. She dresses in blue shorts and navy tank top,she goes downstairs just when the door bell rings.

She went to the door, opened it to see her mom and Rebecca. "Good Tori you're awake,let's get downtown to do your nails,make up and hair." said Tori's mom. "Don't forget her tanning spray." said Rebecca.

Blue Bay Harbor Barbar

Tori got there on time to see her bridemaids getting their hair done. She sat down,her hair was brought up and was getting really curly,navy and blue diamonds were put in her hair also a small piece of hair were left on the sides of her face and was also curled.

9:15 am

Next Tori went to get her spray tan done,once she was done she had a sunkiss tan glow, then they spray a light mist of navy and blue over her body too.

"Wow Tori! Once Blake gets a look of you he will die!" said Rebecca and Tori's mom agreed.

9:30 am

Now Tori went to get her nails done,she had the full nails done, all of her nails were painted blue then painted on navy stripes on each and plus diamonds were put on each nail.

10:00 am

Tori was now getting her make up done. She had her face covered in sunkiss foundation, upper part of her eye had white eyeshadow and the lower part had blue put on, a little mascara and last a little glitter put on her cheeks.

2:00 pm

It's wedding time. Tori got into her dress and there was a knock on her door. Rebecca answer it. "This is for Miss Hanson." "Thanks." said Rebecca.

"Tori this came for you." "What is it?" "Not sure." Tori opened it and what was inside made her eyes water, inside this box on top of blue silk cloth was earrings,necklace,bracelet in navy diamonds.

"They're beautiful." said Rebecca. Rebecca put them on Tori.

2:15 pm

Guest start to arrive. People that were invite beside Tori's parents were Kira,Ethan,Conner,Trent,Haley,Tommy, Shane,Dustin,Cam and Hunter. Also Kim,Jason,Rocky,Adam,Aisha, Zack,Billy and Trini. Blake was getting really nervous awaiting for his wife to be to come down the alise.

3:00 pm

The wedding begins, music starts. First the maid of honor Rebecca came down with Hunter. Now the bridemaids Kira came down with Conner,Shane with his girlfriend Crytsal, Marah with Dustin. Hunter was the best man.

Now Tori is coming,her dad is walking her down. They reach the alter. "Who gives this woman away?" asked the priest. "I do, I'm the father."

"We are gather here today to unite this man and this woman in holy marchony, anyone who objects to this marriage please speak now or forever hold your peace." Nothing.

"Now do you Blake John Bradley take Tori Jean Hanson to be your lawfully wedded wife?" "I do." "Tori Jean Hanson do you take Blake John Bradley to your lawfully wedded husband?" "I do." Now they did the exchange of rings.

"By the power invested in me by the state of California I pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride." Blake dipped Tori in a passoniate kiss. "Ladies and gentlemen I give you Mr and Mrs Blake Bradley. Tori and Blake went down the alise and then took pictures outside.

4:00 pm

Everyone began to fill the reception hall downtown. It was big with a huge dance floor and the whole nine yards.

4:12 pm

"Okay everyone it's time to anounce the wedding party. First Kira Ford is led by her boyfriend Conner McKnight. Crystal Morgan led by her boyfriend Shane Clarke. Leanna Omino led by her boyfriend Cam Wannaknobe and next is Rebecca Bradley led by her husband Hunter Bradley, and last is Marah Brooke led by her husband Dustin Brooke."

"Now for what you all have been waiting for here is Mr. and Mrs. Blake Bradley." Blake and Tori came in.

For the meal they had a varitey of salad,desserts,for drinks was wine,pop, juice, and coffee. For the wine was a huge foundation where you can put your wine glass under it to catch the wine and there was a chocolate foundation too. Next it was time to cut the cake. Tori and Blake the cake and stuff each other with a piece.

First Dance

"Now it's time for the first dance as husband and wife and they'll be dancing to 'Lost In This Moment' by Big and Rich." After that they went on with the reception


	3. SURPRISE

Surprise

Tori went to meet her friend and sister-in-law for coffee.

"Hey Tori, well a year we've been married to the Bradley." said Rebecca. "Yes I know,you know I've been sick lately so I took a pregnacy test and found out that I'm pregnant." said Tori.

"Wow Tori! Congrads, the shocking thing is I'm too." said Rebecca. "How shocking! I'm two weeks along. What about you?" asked Tori. "One week." "How are we going to tell Blake and Hunter?" asked Rebecca.

"Well why don't you come home with me,we can clean the house,set the mood,and make a nice dinner where we can have a nice meal and then we can break the ice." said Tori and Rebecca agreed.

Later that evening

Blake came home with Hunter to chat. When they enter the house to find their wives sleeping on the couch. The house was clean,candles lit, and table set.

"Tori wake up what's with all of this?" asked Blake. "Blak and Hunter you need to sit down for what me and Rebecca are about to tell you." Blake and Hunter sat down. "Me and Tori you may have notice that we've been sick alot lately." Rebecca started. Blake and Hunter nodded. "Well we went to the doctor's office. Tori tell the rest." said Rebecca. "We are pregnant." said Tori finished.

Blake and Hunter fainted. "Rebecca get the bucket of ice water." said Tori, Rebecca got the water and dumped it on Blake and Hunter. Blake and Hunter bolted up and spit water out. "What?! So you're saying that you both are pregnant?" said Hunter. Tori and Rebecca nodded.

Two Months

Both Tori and Rebecca are in their second of pregnacy. Both women were sitting on the couch as Blake and Hunter were cleaning the house. "How nice is this Tori?" asked Rebecca as they sipped on water. "Yes I'm enjoying this,we sit and do nothing as our husband cook and clean." said Tori.

"Rebecca I just thought of this how are you going to tell your child when they are old enough to know that Lothor is their grandfather?" asked Tori. "I don't know, I'm for sure I'll wait when they are old enough to know,but still not sure how they'll react." said Rebecca.

Next the boys created a nice dinner for the girls and then sat down and ate with them. Then Hunter and Rebecca said their goodbyes and left. Blake turned to see Tori asleep so he picked her up and then went to bed.

Fifth Month

Awhile Tori and Rebecca were getting big, but then Sensei called the boys so Tori,Rebecca,Leanna and Marah were at the beach.

"Rangers it's been years since Lothor last attackes us." said Sensei. "And is is a bad thing?" asked Hunter. "That's what I feel but keep an out and make sure Blake and Hunter to watch your wives. You may never know Lothor might take this as an advantage." said Sensei.

It's Time

At around three in the morning Tori's water broke, Blake rushed her to the hospital. About minute later Rebecca was in the hospital.

5:20 am

Tori gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Ashley Kay Bradley weighing at 8lbs and 2 oz.

"She's beauitful Tor." said Blake as he held his daughter. Her skin was darker than Tori's but lighter then Blake's, she had crystal navy eyes,dirty brunette with streaks of blue and navy in the hair and she has a round face.

5:30 am

Rebecca gave birth to a healthy baby girl named Vanessa Crystal Bradley weighing at 9lbs and 7 ozs.

Hunter held his daughter she had same hair as Hunter,lushies brown eyes just like Rebecca's. Skin lighter than Hunter's,darker then Rebecca's and a cute round face.

Family and friends came to see then bundles of joy that enter the Bradley family.


	4. YEARS LATER

Years Later

Ashley and Vanessa start school. Tori and Rebecca were getting snacks ready for the girls when they get home. Rebecca decide to tell Vanessa about her grandpa.

They came in to have a snack. Vanessa me and your aunt Tori wanted to tell you something." said Rebecca. "Okay." "Remember your grandpa?" said Rebecca. She nodded. "Well your grandpa was the evil that me,your dad, uncle and aunt and friends been fighting.

"Wait you are trying to tell me that my grandpa is Lothor!?" "Yea." "I can't believe it!" said Vanessa in shock but not mad. Ashley was also in complete shock.

To Be Continue...


End file.
